Love That Lasts a Lifetime
by Silverstar03
Summary: I hope you like this! It's a fic about Taichi's feelings for Sora. Please read and review!!


Love That Lasts a Lifetime  
By: Silverstar  
  
I hope you like this. It's kind of a romance, but it mostly concentrates on Taichi's feelings for Sora. I also have to say that I have Sora playing soccer in this...not tennis! I just couldn't think of her playing tennis. Also, the time period is the year before Taichi, Sora, and the others go off to college. Please review, but if you don't like it then don't review. I can't take bad comments. I'd probably never post a story again...so...on to the fic!   
**********  
Looking up from my computer, I saw the clock. What?!  
"12:20?!?!?!?! I have to meet Sora at the field in 10 minutes!!!!!!!" Grabbing my bag, I sprinted out of the house. "Bye Mom!!!! I'll be back later!!!" Before my mother could answer I was already down the apartment stairs and running full speed to the soccer field.  
"*sigh*......where is Taichi??"  
"Hi Sora!!!" I shouted as I ran down the pavement and onto the soft grass of the soccer field. "Sorry I'm late...*huff*...I was working on my project and...*huff*...I lost track of time..." I managed to get out. I saw her let out a breath of relief and walk up to me.  
"That's ok Taichi. I was just beginning to think that maybe you weren't coming...but I should have know you'd be late."   
"Are you insinuating that I'm always late???" I asked as I started to poke her.  
"*giggle*...maybe," she said as she started to run away. I chased after, poking her when she was within my grasp, and watching her giggle and squeal when I did, or when I got close to her. Finally, she collapsed, trying to catch her breath.  
"You can't be that great of a soccer player if you're already tired," I teased, walking up to her and offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet.  
"Well that's why you're here!" she exclaimed, smiling up at me.  
"You have a point," I said back to her. Then I turned around and walked over to my bag. Pulling out a soccer ball, I dropped it to the ground and passed it to her.   
"Thank you so much for helping me Taichi," she said as she stopped the ball with her foot and we started to pass it back and forth. "I'm so worried about getting onto the soccer team at college next year!"  
"Well, don't thank me. You're going have to work hard. When are try-outs?"  
"They're in two months. The end of June. I figured if we got together to practice at least once a week then I'd be ready. What do you think?"  
"Sounds fine to me," I answered. "If that's what you want do then we have lots of work ahead of us. You do wanna be as good as me, don't you??" The expression on her face was too much. I flopped to the ground, laughing so hard that I couldn't breath.  
"You better be kidding Taichi Yagami!!!" I just looked at her, grinning like a maniac, and started to dribble the ball past her. She ran after me trying to steal the ball, but to no avail. I easily made a goal and turned around to look at her. I could tell she was annoyed, not at me but at how she hadn't been able to steal the ball. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Sora. When I'm done with you I'll be the one who can't steal the ball from you." She looked at me, sighed, and went to retrieve the ball....  
*********  
Looking at my watch I saw that it was four o'clock. I was tired and I could tell that Sora was too, but she didn't seem like she wanted to quit yet.   
"Sora!!" I shouted. She looked up from where she was dribbling the ball and started over towards me. When she got over to where I was I picked up the ball and looked at her.  
"What is it Taichi?" she asked.  
"I think it's time to go. It's already four o'clock!" I told her. I saw her hesitate and then thought of a way to convince her. "Come on Sora. You're tired, I'm tired, the ball's tired!" She grinned at my bad joke but she still wasn't convinced. "How about this? Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head 'no'. "Ok then, I'll take you out for lunch. How about that?"  
"Well...ok! Only because I'm hungry!" I smiled at her and then went to pack up my soccer equipment.  
As we walked down the sidewalk towards the cafe I had a sudden urge to reach out and hold her hand in mine. I had always thought of Sora as my friend...what was happening? As she looked over at me I looked away so she wouldn't see me blush. What was this feeling?  
"What's wrong Taichi-chan?" she asked me.  
"Oh...nothing. C'mon, I'll race you!" With that I took off down the sidewalk, hearing complains from Sora as she followed.  
"You cheated! You started before me! *giggle*" she called out as she tried to catch up to me. I slowed down as I came to the cafe and walked in. As I looked around I stopped dead in my tracks. Sora came running in and bumped right into me.  
"Owwww...." she whined as she fell down. "What's wrong Taichi?" I helped her up and then pointed. Sitting in one of the tables was Hikari and Takeru.  
"Looks like my sis has a new boyfriend," I said teasingly as I grinned at Sora. She looked at me, and then burst out laughing.   
"Just because they're out together it doesn't mean they're an item! We're out together and we're just friends." I smiled at her and then told a waitress that we needed a table for two.  
"You're right Sora. I don't know what I was thinking." Smiling, we followed the waitress to our table. On our way we stopped at Hikari and Takeru's table while the waitress waited patiently for us.  
"Hey sis! Hey Takeru! What's up?" I said to them. They both looked up surprised and then smiled when they saw us.  
"Hey guys," Takeru said. We're just hanging. What about you guys? Out on a date?" Sora opened her eyes wide and I just laughed.  
"See Sora? They thought the same thing about us that I thought about them!" Takeru and Hikari blushed and Sora just shook her head.  
"Guys...." she said, shoving me a little. "Can't live with'm, can't live without'm." Hikari smiled and Takeru and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.   
"Well, we should get to our table," I said. "See you guys later."  
"Yeah, later!" said Takeru. Then we followed the waitress to our table and shoved our bags under the chairs.  
"Thanks for taking me out Taichi," Sora said to me as she opened the menu.  
"No prob soccer champ," I teased. We both smiled and then went on to look at the menus. Twenty minutes later we were eating lunch. Then, Hikari walked over while Takeru was paying the check.  
"Taichi?"  
"Yeah, what is it sis?"  
"I forgot to mention that Mom was really mad that you left the house today without telling her where you were going. Luckily, I was around to save your butt and tell her where you were...but, I still think she's mad at you." Hikari smiled at me and then turned around and left.  
"*sigh* oh brother...I'm going to be in college next year and she still won't let me go out..." I muttered. I looked up when Sora started to laugh.  
"Tee-hee...sorry Taichi...but that expression on your face is priceless!"  
"I'm glad you think so," I said as I smiled and started to eat my lunch. We ate and then talked with each other for almost an hour. We talked about school, music, soccer, college, and the future. I hadn't seen Sora recently because of our schedules and was glad that we had decided to get together. Finally, we stood up and I paid the check.  
"Thank you again Taichi-chan, for taking me out to lunch...and for helping me with my soccer."  
"No prob," I said back. "We have to do this every weekend."  
"You're right," she told me. " For once, you're right!"  
"What are you insinuating by that Ms. Takenouchi?" I asked as I started to poke her.  
"*squeal* No Taichi!! *giggle* It was nothing!" I smiled at her as she caught her breath.   
"So what do you say? Same time, same place next week?" I asked.  
"You got it!" she exclaimed. We walked out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. It felt so good just to be this close to her. I had really missed hanging with her and didn't want our walk to end. When we got to a crossroad Sora stopped.  
"Our ways part here oh master of soccer," she teased. I looked at her and we both started to laugh.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked when we were done laughing and caught our breaths.  
"No way! You have to get home and talk to your mom!" My mouth dropped open and that started us up all over again.  
"That's my point Sora-chan! Do you think I want to go home now that I know I'm in trouble!"   
"*giggle* Of course I want you to go home. Your poor mother must be worried sick!"  
"You mean angry..." I muttered as she patted me on the back and walked down one of the streets.  
"Bye Taichi-chan! See you next week!" she called over her shoulder.  
"Bye!" I called back as I headed towards my apartment. I walked down the road with a warm feeling in my heart. I felt so happy that I just started to run. I forgot about the whole mess with my mom and ran all the way home, grinning from ear to ear.  
When I walked through my front door my mom was standing there staring at me. Oh boy....  
"Taichi!!!! What have I told you about leaving without telling me where you were going?!" she scolded.  
"Mom, let me explain!" I pleaded. She stood there, waiting, so I continued. "I had to meet Sora-chan because I'm helping her with her soccer. She's worried about making the college team for next year. I was running late because I was working on my school project and I didn't even think. I just ran full speed to the field. Also, I'm 18 and I'll be going to college next year!! Do I have to tell you every time I go out?!" She looked at me a moment and then smiled.  
"You're right Taichi. You're too old to be checking in with me. I'm really proud of you that you're helping Sora-chan."  
"Thanks mom," I said. Wow! Did she surprise me! "I just ate lunch, so I'm not hungry for dinner." As I walked into my room I saw Hikari smiling at me from the sofa. She couldn't wait for the day when she could talk like that to Mom...hehe. I walked in and sat down at my computer. I tried so hard to finish my project...but I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts always came back to the events of the day. Sora was so nice, so funny, so....beautiful. *sigh* I couldn't wait for next week. Leaning back in my chair, I blushed as I thought about her. Did she feel the same way about me?  
"Uhhh!!!!!! Why can't I stop thinking about it?!" I asked the wall. Finally, I went back to my project, concentrating very hard not to let my mind wander.  
*********  
The next week went by so slow. All I could think about was the weekend and spending time with Sora. Luckily, I used the time at night to think about it, so I was still able to do my schoolwork, play soccer with my team, and go to my job at the noodle cart. I expected Friday night to be the hardest, but Koushirou called me. He was getting together with Yamato, and Jou...and I was invited. After telling my mom that I was going out to hang with some friends, I left the house and headed down to Koushirou's house. When I got there everyone else was in Koushirou's room.  
"Taichi!!" Yamato shouted as I walked in.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.  
"Jou has tickets to a concert tonight at his campus," Koushirou said. "We were just waiting for you. C'mon, let's go!"  
"Are you saying I'm late?" I asked as I followed them out the door. "Guys??"  
*********  
"That was a great band," Koushirou said as we sat down in an arcade for snacks.   
"Not as good as mine," Yamato grumbled. Jou, Koushirou, and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"So have you met any girls lately Jou?" Yamato asked to change the subject.  
"Actually, now that you mention it..." Jou started.  
"Tell us Jou-chan!" we demanded.  
"Well....there is this one girl in my classes at school that I think likes me..." Jou said softly, blushing while he said it. "But that's enough about me, what about you guys?"  
"Don't even ask Yamato," I said. "He has all the girls hanging over him." We all laughed as Yamato blushed and started to shove me. Well, the night went on like this. We talked for a while, catching up, and one by one we left. Soon, Yamato and I were the only ones left.  
"Ya know Yamato, I saw Hikari and Takeru eating lunch together last Saturday." I told him.  
"Really?" he asked. "I saw them together on Monday." he told me.  
"Our little siblings are growing up so fast!" I joked as Yamato shoved me again. "Well, see ya later!" I yelled as I ran out of the arcade and away from Yamato's shoves.  
"Bye!" Yamato yelled as I ran down the street to my apartment.  
When I walked into my room that night I thought about the days events. Koushirou, Jou, and Yamato would be my friends for life. Would Sora?  
"Of course Taichi! What are you thinking?" I whispered to myself as I got into my pajamas and laid down on my bed. I didn't want to wake Hikari, so I had to be quiet....  
"Don't worry Taichi, I'm already awake," she whispered down to me from the top bed. I hate how she can read my mind!  
"Go to bed Hikari," I whispered back up to her. I didn't need her reading my thoughts tonight. I had a lot to think about.  
"What's wrong Taichi?" she asked, popping her head down so I could see it.  
"Nothing," I muttered. Needing time to think, I got out of bed and went out on the balcony. The fresh air cleared my mind. "What are these feelings I'm having?" I whispered to myself. Sora had been my friend as long as I could remember. We went through a lot together in the digital world, and we've always been pretty close...but it had always been no more than friendship. Why was I having these feelings towards her now? I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"What are you thinking Taichi?" Hikari asked me from behind. She walked up next to me and then looked off into the night sky. There was silence for a few minutes before I answered.  
"Why are you always in my business?" I asked her as I ruffled her hair and grinned down at her.  
"Because I'm your sister and I care about you," she answered back, smiling up at me.  
"*sigh*...don't worry about it Hikari," I said softly. She looked at me and then did something I hadn't expected. She came over and gave me a hug. When she pulled away I saw tears in her eyes.  
"Promise me you'll be okay." she demanded.  
"I promise," I whispered in her ear. With that, she went inside and left me to be by myself.  
"Hikari really cares for me," I reminded myself. "I wonder if Sora does too?...."  
*********  
The next morning I woke up excited and happy. Today was the day I was going to see Sora! I stopped worrying about my feelings and started to concentrate on my eagerness to see her. Hikari saw my change in mood and was happy about it.  
"From low to high in one night..." she whispered to me as she left the breakfast table. After breakfast I went to my room to change. Just as I was packing up my soccer gear Hikari walked in and started to put on her make-up and do her hair.  
"Where are you going beautiful?" I asked her teasingly.  
"No where," she shot back.  
"You're going to meet Takeru, aren't you?" I asked. The look she gave me told me I was right, and I started to laugh.  
"It's not funny Taichi!!!!!" she whined.  
"Hai, I know it's not funny," I said to her. "You two make a really good couple," I added.   
"Thanks," she replied as she looked over and smiled at me. "Are you going to meet Sora-chan?"  
"Hai. We're going to meet every weekend until the try-outs."  
"Have fun Taichi," she said as I picked up my bag and walked out the door.  
"You too Hikari!" I shouted over my shoulder as I left our apartment.  
*********  
Sora was waiting for me yet again when I arrived at the field. And this time I was only five minutes late! *sigh*  
"Late again Taichi-chan. Tsk tsk tsk..." she said to me as I jogged up to her. I immediately took out my soccer ball and kicked it at her. She squealed in surprise and then kicked it back at me. Grinning, I dodged it easily and stuck my tongue out at her.  
"Sora-chan!!!! Catch me if you can!!" I yelled as I started to run away from her, dribbling the ball. Annoyed, Sora ran after me. She got really close too...until I used my full speed and gained distance on her. Finally, I saw that she had given up and I walked up to her.  
"You can't go to try-outs until you can catch me," I told her. Then, she grabbed the ball and started to dribble away from me. Surprised, I stood there for a moment in shock.  
"Got ya!" I heard Sora shout as she ran towards the goal. I started after her but I was too late and she had made the goal already. Walking up to her, I saw that she was incredibly proud of herself.  
"You cheated Sora!" I complained, but she only laughed at me.  
"I got the ball away from you!" she told me and then went to retrieve the ball from the goal. When she got back I decided to take charge...I was the teacher after all.  
"Ok Sora-chan, it's time to get to work." She nodded her head in agreement and gave me the ball. "We have to work on passing, kicking, running, offense, defense, dribbling, and...." I stopped when she started to laugh so hard that she fell to the ground.  
"Let's just practice Taichi-chan," she told me. Giving up on being the teacher, I nodded my head and gave her the ball. The rest of practice we worked on passing and dribbling. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her running down the field with a huge grin on her face because she mastered another skill. Finally, it was four o'clock and time to wrap up the practice.  
"Sora-chan!! Time to go!" I yelled out to her as I was packing up my stuff. She reluctantly came over and followed suit. "Lunch again Sora?" I asked as she walked over to me.  
"Sorry, I can't Taichi," she told me. "I already have plans." I hid my disappointment with a smile and nodded my head. "I know! Next week I'll bring us both lunch! That way I can repay you for helping me, and for taking me out for lunch last week."  
"Ok," I replied. "I'll be looking forward to it."  
"Well," I gotta go Taichi," she told me. "See you next week!" Then she ran down the street to catch a bus to her house. I watched her till she was out of sight.   
"Man, do I have it bad for that girl..." I said to myself while shaking my head. Then, the disappointment sunk in. My time with Sora was up and I was left alone again. What would I do with myself until next Saturday? With a gloomy aura around me, I walked slowly home. When I got in I found that the house was empty. I was by myself again....but that didn't phase me much. I wanted to be alone. After putting a TV dinner in the microwave I went to take a shower. The water refreshed me and when I was done I had everything in perspective....so I thought. Just as I was sitting down to eat I thought of what Sora had said. She had plans. What kind of plans could they be? Was she going out to lunch with someone else? This thought made me so angry that I dropped my TV dinner right onto the floor. Cursing, I started to clean it up.   
"What had Sora rushed off to do in such a hurry?" I asked myself. "She didn't even give me a chance to ask if she wanted me to walk her home." When I was done in the kitchen I walked into my bedroom and sat down at my computer. Shaking my head, I decided to not think about it anymore. The rest of the night I finished up my homework for the weekend and moped around the house.  
*********  
The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Sora. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to go for a walk by the fields. Maybe I'd see Daisuke there? Anything to clear my mind. When I got there I saw no sign of Daisuke or any other people. Bored, I headed over towards the park. It was nice to walk on the pathway and think of nothing but the trees, plants, and animals surrounding me.  
Right when I was about to head home I heard a noise coming from a little ways off of the path. Being my courageous self, I went to go look. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. A little way off of the path was a clearing with one large tree in the middle. Sitting under the tree was a crying Sora. She sat in a little ball, all curled up under the tree. She was crying into her hands and the loud sobs coming from her shook her body from head to toe. My first instinct was to run to her, but then I thought twice. She seemed really emotional...it would probably be best to approach slowly and let her know I was here. Hai...I didn't want to surprise or scare her. Inwardly complementing myself for thinking before acting, I slowly walked towards Sora.  
"Sora-chan?" I whispered softly. "Sora-chan?" She slowly uncovered her eyes and looked up. What was that expression I saw in her eyes?....it was relief.  
"Taichi-chan?" she whispered back, sounding almost like she couldn't believe it was me.  
"Hai, it's me Sora," I said to her as I walked the remaining distance between us and sat down in front of her. She looked at me with sad red eyes for a moment and the started to cry once again. "What's wrong Sora?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She was still shaking so much.... "Sora? Tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.  
"Taichi?" she said looking up at me. I waited patiently for her to continue. "Is there something wrong with me?" Surprised, I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"How could you say that Sora?" I asked her softly. "There's nothing wrong with you! Who told you that?" All of a sudden I was furious at the person who had put Sora through this much pain.  
"No one..." she said softly. Determined to help her, I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She didn't oppose and just clung to me tightly and continued to cry. After a while her body stopped shaking and her sobs ceased. She hugged me tightly and I rocked her back and forth, doing my best to comfort her. She looked so fragile laying in my arms, and I fought an enormous urge to just reach down and kiss her. After a few minutes I leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Tell me Sora...why do you think there's something wrong with you?" She looked up at me for a moment and then leaned against me for support.  
"Well...there's this guy...and I really like him...but he hardly said anything to me when I saw him..." This news hurt me horribly. My first thought was that Sora liked another guy, besides me. My second thought was that there was an idiotic guy out there who didn't see what I saw in Sora. How could anyone not see how wonderful she is? When I came out of my train of thought I was determined to find out who the guy was and then beat the crap out of him.  
"Sora...tell me who it is...tell me..." I said slowly, trying not to explode in anger. She looked up at me from her position in my lap and shook her head. I looked at her with disbelief...why wouldn't she tell me?  
"Taichi...you are so nice. Here you are on a Sunday afternoon sitting with me and trying to cheer me up...and I can tell by these actions that you care for me. I know you'd kill the person if I told you who it was, so that's why I can't tell you." She looked up at me again and smiled. "You're just like a big brother...beating up guys that hurt the ones you are close to. Maybe you can still do this for Hikari...but not for me. I'll take care of my problems...all you can do is be here for me....which you are already doing, so I guess you're playing your part in my life. Thank you so much Taichi." When she was done speaking I was practically floating on top of the clouds. Sora knew that I cared for her...so she must care for me!!!! She wanted me to be here right now...she needed me!   
Looking down I saw a red eyed Sora curled up in my arms. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, and holding onto my shirt like it was a life preserver. She was so helpless, small, and innocent right then...I just didn't have the heart to leave her. So...I stayed. I stayed all afternoon, holding Sora and whispering in her ear that everything would be ok. She seemed to be in her own little world. Sometimes she would calm down and I'd think she was ok. Other times she'd start to cry all over again, and I'd rock her back and forth gently. It was nine o'clock before she gave me any sign that she wanted to leave.  
"Taichi?" she whispered up to me from the darkness. I was so surprised by her voice that I jumped. I could make out a smile on her face when I looked down at her. "It's late...I think I should get home."  
"Then I'll take you home," I whispered back. As I stood up I lifted her with me. She looked surprised and grateful. I could tell that she was really worn out. We then made our way back to the path. We had to go slow though, because it was dark and I for one didn't want to walk into a tree or something. As we walked down the path Sora leaned on me for support and I wrapped my arm around her. I was so happy at that one moment...it was like all of my dreams were coming true....But as we walked out of the park Sora pulled away. She looked around (like as if to see if anyone had saw us) and the continued to walk. Instead of leaning on me she was walking next to me, and my arm was no longer wrapped around her. Then, it hit me. She didn't want others to see us like that...she didn't want to take the chance that her 'crush' would see us like that....At this thought I became incredibly depressed. Still, I walked Sora all the way home like I had promised. When we got to her house I was expecting her to just go inside without saying anything to me. We hadn't talked the whole way there, so why would she talk now? Instead of doing this she turned around and walked directly in front of me.  
"Taichi?" she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Determined not to let her down, I looked at her. "I want to thank you so much for being here for me. It means so much to me....And I'm so glad you're my friend...I don't think I could have even made it home without you." I looked at her and saw all of her words reflect out at me through her eyes. I knew she was genuine.   
"You're welcome Sora," I said back to her. "Any time you need someone to talk to...or if you want to get what's bothering you off your chest, just call...ok?" She nodded, gave me one last hug, and then went into her house. All the way home I thought about the afternoon's events. I still couldn't believe that Sora liked another guy. That other guy wasn't there when she was crying her eyes out...actually, that other guy was the person who had made her cry in the first place. I just couldn't believe it. And she still wants to try to get him to like her...after all of that? I just didn't understand.   
When I walked into the house everyone was asleep. I did have school tomorrow, so I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed. I still had a warm feeling in my heart from when I was holding Sora in my arms. I looked down to find she wasn't there, and then my heart ached. I wanted to hold her once again. Not being able to sleep, I walked out onto the balcony. After standing out there for a few minutes I thought of two things Sora had said to me. You're just like a big brother...I'm so glad you're my friend... Then, I knew the truth. Sora would never think of me as a boyfriend...I was like her big brother....I was her friend...*sigh*  
*********  
When I woke up I saw Hikari standing over me. I was still out on the balcony, but I was sitting/laying in a chair.  
"Brother...are you ok?" Hikari asked me as she helped me up. After looking around for a moment I nodded my head and then went inside to get ready for school.  
The whole week I was hurting terribly. My head knew that Sora would never like me in the way I like her. My heart just wouldn't agree. Before I knew it, Saturday had come around again. As I walked up to the field I decided to not give up. Maybe Sora would see in me what I saw in her. Determined and ready, I broke out into a run and made it to the field not late, but early. I started to kick the soccer ball around and when I looked at my watch it said 1:00. Sora was 1/2 hour late! I couldn't believe it. Looking up, I saw her running towards the field. I met her half ways and then let her catch her breath.  
"I am so...*huff*... sorry Taichi," she said to me. "I...*huff*..totally lost track...*huff*...of time," When she caught her breath she looked at me and tried to give me a smile that showed how truly sorry she was.   
"No prob," I told her as we started to walk to the field. "I was just kicking the ball around and practicing."  
"Oh,...ok," she said. When we got to the field I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why she was late. This soccer team was so important to her...I couldn't understand why she'd be late. Right as she got the ball and started to dribble out onto the field I stepped forward.  
"Sora...wait," I said. She stopped and turned around to look at me. "Not to be nosy, but...why were you late? You're not still upset, are you?" She thought a minute and then jumped over to me.  
"Oh Taichi, I'm so glad you asked me about that! You are so thoughtful!" I looked at her a moment and then she went on. "Well...I'm not upset anymore Taichi...And I want to thank you again for being there for me last Sunday." I nodded my head...still waiting. Those words did mean a lot to me, but I wanted to know where Sora had been to keep me waiting 1/2 hour. It would have to be something very important.  
"You're welcome," I said smiling.  
"Well, you'll never guess what happened Taichi!" she exclaimed very excitedly. "You know that guy I told you about? The one I kind of have a crush on?" I nodded my head and waited. "Well, I talked to him the other day and told him how I was upset that he hadn't said much to me the other day. Guess what he told me?...He said that he had been nervous just standing around me! He said that he has liked me for a while and when I confronted him he was surprised. He had realized afterward what he must had made me feel and he apologized! Isn't that great Taichi?" I was speechless. Sora was talking like a love sick school girl...I had never seen her like this. It had must been a really special guy...  
"So why were you late?" I asked. "I normally wouldn't ask but this soccer thing is so important to you...Were you doing something important?" She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and then nodded her head.   
"I was with...*him*,"................I couldn't believe it. With that, Sora took the ball to go practice her kicking. I stood there not believing what I had just heard. Sora had me waiting here worrying about her...and she was with this mystery guy? I sharp bolt of pain went right through my heart. The person I loved the most had kept me waiting because she was with some other guy...I shook my head and concentrated on watching Sora's soccer skills. The rest of the afternoon I helped and critiqued her. When it was time to go I again offered to take her out to eat. Once again, she turned me down.  
"Sorry Taichi, but I already ate with Y-" she started to say the name of the guy but stopped. "Um...well...Thanks Taichi. I'll see you next week?" With that she turned around and ran over to catch the bus. She sure was going somewhere in a hurry.  
As I watched her leave I thought about the picnic that she had promised me...I hadn't eaten all day because I was waiting for that...Now there was no picnic and I was starving. Tired and confused, I walked over to a diner by my house. When I walked in I ordered a sandwich and sat down. There was hardly no one in there except this noisy couple in the back. Couldn't they see that I didn't need their laughter and loud voices right now?! Getting angry, I got up and turned around, ready to do some yelling.......I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting at the back table was Sora and Yamato. I stared in disbelief for a moment as I saw them laughing and talking together. When I broke away from the disbelief I bolted out of the diner.   
Sora had run off to go see...Yamato? It didn't make sense. I was the one who had always been there for her...not Yamato. Why didn't she see that? Overcome with anger, confusion, and grief, I ran all the way home, into my room, and collapsed on the bed. Once there, I let the tears fall. I hadn't been this hurt since the time Yamato had turned on us in the digital world. Now Sora had turned from me...and went to him. I couldn't take it.   
"Why?!" I screamed to the empty house. "Why?...." I whispered to myself. I just didn't understand. This was the first time I'd ever felt love...And now that I knew Sora would never return that love....I hurt so badly. Frustrated and depressed, I through my soccer stuff on the floor and started to kick and step on it.  
"Stupid soccer.." I muttered, thinking of all the weeks to come. I'd have to go help Sora, and every time I'd see her I'd think of her and Yamato together. Tired, hungry, and miserable, I fell back onto my bed and cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Hikari bending over me from where she was sitting on my bed. She looked worried and scared.  
"Taichi?" she said to me. I turned to face her and sat up. At first I didn't know what was wrong. Then she reached up and brushed a tear from my cheek. "You've been crying?" she asked. I looked down and then saw a flat and destroyed soccer ball on my floor. I had done that....Hikari followed by gaze and gasped.  
"Taichi...what happened?" she asked. I just looked at her, shook my head, and went outside onto the balcony. As I sat down on a chair I could feel Hikari's presence behind me. She was doing her mind reading thing again...For some reason she always knew what was bothering me......  
"Don't ask Hikari," I told her as I got up and walked to the other side of the balcony. But that didn't stop Hikari. I knew that she'd figure it out eventually...just like I eventually figured out about Sora and Yamato. This thought started me crying all over again. Mentally yelling at myself for crying in front of her, I wiped the tears away and sat down.  
"Oh Taichi," Hikari whispered as she came up from behind me and gave me a hug. We sat there for a moment and then I looked at her. "When Takeru told me I came straight home." What was she talking about.  
"Hikari?...What...?" I asked but she just looked at me.  
"Now I know what's been bothering you Taichi...I can't believe I hadn't guessed it before...I'm so sorry." How could she know? "Takeru told me about Sora and Yamato. When I thought about how you were acting and how it started the first time you went to meet Sora....I'm so sorry Taichi." She reached forward and we embraced. I forced my tears to stay where they were and held Hikari tightly. We sat like that for a while and then I pulled away.  
"Thanks Hikari...you're a great sister." Then, I flashed back to when I had been holding Sora-chan...and she had told me what a great friend I was....  
"C'mon Taichi...I'll fix you some dinner. Mom and Dad went out." She led me inside and sat me down at the kitchen table. I knew I should be hungry, but I wasn't. Hikari was busy in the kitchen, so I went back into my room and bent down to pick up my broken soccer equipment. It was all ruined.  
"I can't believe I did this..." I whispered to myself. "I guess it's true that love makes you do crazy things..." I carefully picked up my ball and placed it on the counter. The rest I threw away. It wasn't like I could ever play soccer again anyway. I knew that every time I'd go to play I'd think of her. Sighing to myself, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I'd never been this depressed in my life. When I was with Sora everything seemed right. Then, she went and fell for Yamato. I still couldn't believe it and I was being torn apart inside from the agony of it. The next thing I knew, Hikari was standing in front of me.  
"Taichi?...I made you dinner," she softly told me. Not hungry, but wanting to please Hikari, I followed her into the kitchen. We sat down and Hikari started to eat. I sat there, looking at the food, but not moving. When Hikari saw this she spoke up.  
"Taichi, you have to eat. Have you even eaten all day?" My silence told her that I hadn't and she let out a frustrated and concerned sigh. "Please eat Taichi...please?" Her face was too much for me. Sighing, I forced myself to pick up the fork and eat the food. I'm sure it was delicious, but I didn't taste a thing. She saw the struggle I made to do this, but she didn't say anything. I could see in her eyes that she was relieved that I was eating something. After we ate I insisted on doing the dishes.  
"No Taichi....I'll do them," Hikari told me.  
"Let me Hikari...just to keep busy."   
"Fine...but I want to help." Agreeing to this, we did the dishes together. After that I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.  
"Why...?" I whispered to myself. "Why?" Sighing with frustration I sat up. To my surprise I saw Hikari walk into the room with a piece of paper. She came over to me and reached out to give it to me.  
"Here Taichi...Have this." Taking the paper I looked at her with confusion.   
"What's this?" I asked.  
"It's a song Taichi. I...I..." She smiled at me and continued. "I'm worried about you and I want you to have this and read it any time you feel sad...because I know that you know that Sora was just one part of your life. You still have friends, school, family, and the digi world...and...lots of other things that I can't think of right now."   
"Thank you Hikari." She smiled and then climbed up into bed. I looked at the piece of folded up paper and didn't know how it could help me. Opening it, I read the song. In my head I heard Hikari singing it to me...  
*****  
EVEN ANGELS FALL  
~You found hope,  
~You found faith,  
~You found how fast she could take it away.  
~Found true love, but lost your heart.  
~Now you don't know who you are.  
  
~She made it easy, made it free,  
~Made you hurt 'till you couldn't see.  
~Sometimes it stops,  
~Sometimes it flows,  
~Baby, that is how love goes.  
  
~You will fly and,  
~You will craw.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
~No such thing as you've lost it all.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
  
~It's a secret,  
~No one tells.  
~One day it's heaven,  
~One day it's hell.  
~It's no fairy tale,  
~Take it from me.  
~That's the way it's supposed to be.  
  
~You will fly and,  
~You will craw.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
~No such thing as you've lost it all.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
  
~You laugh, you cry,  
~No one knows why.  
~But oh the thrill of it all.  
~You're on the ride,  
~You might as well,  
~Open your eyes.  
  
~You will fly and,  
~You will craw.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
~No such thing as you've lost it all.  
~God knows even angels fall.  
  
~Even angels fall,  
~Even angels fall...  
  
(I hope this makes you feel better....Love, Hikari)  
*****  
Folding the piece of paper back up, I stuck it in my pocket and tried to get some sleep. When I couldn't sleep I just repeated to myself...'No such thing as you've lost it all. God knows even angels fall'  
Smiling to myself, I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~One month later~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking up to the field, I saw a group of people. Luckily, they hadn't started yet, even though I was already late. I sat down on the bleachers and watched. A couple rows down I saw Yamato. He was sitting there, smiling, and cheering for Sora. Yes, it was the last day of soccer try-outs and the team list was going to be posted. I watched as they all did one last scrimmage and smiled to myself. She had really improved over the two months of practice. Finally, try-outs were over, and there was a 1/2 hour break until the list was posted. I watched from my place on the top row of the bleachers as Sora came running up to Yamato. I cringed as they hugged and my heart ached...But only for a moment. I was slowly, but truly, getting over the loss of my first love. I pulled out the piece of paper Hikari had given me one month ago and read it for the thousandth time. Sighing to myself, I put it back in my pocket and watched as Sora and Yamato talked. They did look very happy together...*sigh* It was going to take a little more time, but it didn't matter to me. What was important was that I had accepted that Yamato and Sora were together. It wasn't going to change just because I was hurting.   
Before I knew it the 1/2 hour was up and the list was posted. I laughed to myself as Sora shoved her way up front to see if her name was on it. I heard a shriek and then a smiling Sora ran from the crowd.  
"I made it! I made it!!!" she screamed as Yamato ran over to give her a hug and congratulate her. I smiled knowingly, looking down at her. She could have made it even without my help. She had so much talent...and had probably already been better than everyone on the field.   
Getting up, I approached Sora to congratulate her. I walked up to her and when she saw me her smile got even wider, if that was possible.  
"Taichi!!! You came!!!" she squealed as she gave me a huge hug.  
"Congrats Sora-chan," I told her when she pulled away. That hug brought back so many memories, and I would have lost it right there and then if she hadn't pulled away when she did.   
"Thank you Taichi, for all of your help," she said to me, giving me one of those smiles that always made me warm all over. I smiled back and then Yamato put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Well, I have to go," I said. "Congrats again!"   
"Thanks Taichi! See you at the party I'll be having to celebrate!" Sora said. Looking at Yamato and nodding to Sora, I left. As I was walking down the street I realized that I would always love Sora, no matter what. Smiling at this realization, I continued down the street to meet Koushirou and Jou for lunch.   
**********  
Did you like it????  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon, or the song Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle.  
(If you're wondering, I got the song Even Angels Fall off of the 10 Things I Hate About You soundtrack)  
Please review!!!  
  
  



End file.
